Mission 9: The Quartermaster
The Quartermaster is the ninth main story mission in SM2. T.A.M.I has intercepted a communication between Quartermaster Crest of the Rattlers and a Greywater officer. We haven’t mentioned the pirates are working for the Marshals’ archenemy? Really? Well, there you go. In what can only be called a very unfortunate misunderstanding (for the Quartermaster, anyway), Crest blames Greywater for the recent disappearances of his mates (when, in fact, the Marshals are responsible), and announces his plan to escape Greywater’s retribution aboard his heavily guarded train. Lucky for our heroes - they now know The Quartermaster’s plan and are able to intercept the train. Not so lucky - Crest’s train spends most of the time hidden under Aurum Petram’s surface, and when a window of opportunity presents itself, the only viable insertion point turns out to be at the very back of the train. Burton must fight (or sneak) through the train’s crew, hostile robots and tricky laser security measures to confront the Quartermaster at the heavily guarded front of the train. Mission 9 rewards # Diopt Stun (stun gun). # Atere S8 Raygun (laser handgun, semi-automatic). # Atere LSG (laser shotgun, semi-automatic). # Sports Clothing (yep). Bonus items Tokens: # In the first car (northeast from the insertion point), on a box southeast of the group of robot guards. # In the fourth car, in a small room past some laser tripwires. # In the last car, inside the Quartermaster's panic room. Headgear: * Pirate Hat - On the top level of the fifth car, inside a walk-in freezer. Tactical Considerations The train cars themselves are not much of a challenge, except for the last one. Besides the Quartermaster, the car is packed with guards, including the Quartermaster’s 2 security drones. Two guards are patrolling, three are on watch, the Quartermaster is in the center of the room and moves from console to console repeatedly, the drones follow him. Additionally, 2 security bots are located on each side of the panic room (total four). If Burton is detected, the bots go online and engage, while the Quartermaster runs for the panic room, locks himself inside and presses the alert button on the wall. At that point, the car enters lockdown mode, the main room fills with poison gas, which can be stopped by deactivating the alarm (the corresponding console is located at the entry point). Head-on assault is not recommended: the quantity of hostile actors far exceeds cover opportunities, a poorly equipped player will be overwhelmed in seconds. Viable approach: Attrition - tested with Boforce T2, Armach AMR5 and Marshal Specialist Armor; without the use of grenades. The car’s entry point provides ample cover (start at the crates, retreat behind doors, reload, retreat further if needed), an ammo box, shield and health boosters are located nearby. The alarm deactivation console is also located here. In case of overwhelming resistance, the ability to quickly retreat to the adjacent car from cover is another plus. Provided the player has an automatic or area-of-effect weapon, the entry point becomes a very good holdout (one of the best in the game, in fact). The narrow corridors of the car force hostiles to concentrate densely, practically eliminating the necessity for aiming, and the player can shut off the gas just as soon as it starts flowing, not loosing any health. Hold your ground behind cover, eliminate the enemy, then confront the Quartermaster one-on-one. Attrition for the win (in this particular case, not recommended in general)!Category:Missions Category:Rewards Category:Tokens Category:Headgear